テンプレート:Infobox Item
= Template = For more specialized information please refer to the }}| 伝説的 = #f2ab0c | 無比 = #00feff | 稀 = #b200b2 | 非一般的 = #ffff00 | 共通 | #default = white }};"> }}} |- }| class="white" }にバインド }} |- }| class="white" 染料： } }} |- }| class="white" } }} |- }| class="lightgray" style="text-align: right;" ユニーク }} |- }| class="lightgray" 使用すると消費する }} |- }| class="lightgray" 破壊できない }} |- }| class="white" } }} |- }| class="white" } }} |- }| class="white" } }} |- }| style="vertical-align: top; color: Khaki;" アーマー値： } }} |- }| class="white" ダメージ： } }} |- }| class="white" style="text-align: right;" スピード： } }} |- }| style="vertical-align: top; color: Khaki;" } DPS }} |- }| class="lightgreen" } }} |- } } } }| class="white" }} |- }| class="white" 必須： } }} |- }| class="white" 必須： } }} |- }| class="white" 必須： } }} |- }| class="white" クラス： } }} |- }| } }} |- }| class="red" モンスタープレイヤーのみ}} |- }| class="darkgreen" 持続時間： } }} |- }| class="darkgreen" 待機時間： } }} |- }| class="red" } }} |- }| class="darkgreen" 最大距離 } }} |- }| class="white" 耐久性： } } }} |- }| class="white" 最低レベル： } }} |- }| class="lightgreen" } }} |- }| style="vertical-align: top; color: Khaki;" } }} |- }| }| }}}| | | class="white" 価値： }| } }} |s= }| } }} |c= }| } }} }} }} |- }| }| }}}| | | Vendor Price: }| } }} |s= }| } }} |c= }| } }} }} }} |- }| class="white" レシピ： }|#FFAA00}}}} |} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | 背中 | 腕輪 | 胴 | 耳 | 足 | 指 | 手 | 頭 | 脚 | 首 | ポケット | 遠隔 | 肩 | Tool | Wrist = | 盾 | 盾 | 盾 | 盾 = | 右手 | 右手 | 右手 | 右手 | Main-Hand | main-Hand = | 左手 | 左手 | 左手 | 左手 | 左手 | 左手 | off-Hand = }} } | 伝説的 |伝説的 = | 無比 |無比 = | 稀 | 稀 = | 非一般的 | 非一般的 = | 共通 |共通 | #default = }} This template is for game items. All items will be assigned the "Items" category but additional categories may be assigned with the category parameters. The more appropriate categories that are used the easier it will be to locate sets of items. Refer to the for category naming conventions. 使用例 アイヴァーの旗 Usage All fields, except 'name' are optional. You can use to force a line break on a field. | main-category = | second-category = | third-category = | fourth-category = | dye = | quality = | image = -icon.png | unique = | consumed = | bind = | indestructible = | type = | slot = | off-hand = | armour = | damage = | speed = | dps = | ability = | characteristic = | profession = | proficiency = | no-combat = | level = | cooldown = | duration = | range-damage = | max-range = | durability = | durability-rank = | worth-g = | worth-s = | worth-c = | vendor-g = | vendor-s = | vendor-c = | minus-ability = | description = | crafted = | class-item = | monster-player = }}